Reading Twilight
by Gothic-Angel342
Summary: set 7 years after BD so Jake and Ness are together, the Cullens some wolves and Emily are all gathered to read 4 mysterious books Alice seemed determined for everyone to read together
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people's this is another characters read book sort of thing it's set seven years after BD so Jacob and Nessie are just starting off in their relationship, by the way this is my first story and I haven't written anything before ever so can you guy's tell me if its good or not please.**

**The order there reading is Bella, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Nessie, Jacob, Emily, Leah, Sam, and Seth. I hope you guy's like my story and I'm trying to keep it in character but it may be a little OOC **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own Twilight but guess what neither do you (I love that one xD)**

**~ Gothic-Angel342 **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reading Twilight **

"Alice their had better be a good reason you dragged us all here." Jacob complained as he and his girlfriend Renesmee walked in. Alice bouncing up and down said "of course there is we're going to read these" her voice high exited while Jasper was trying and failing to calm her down. "And why are we going to read these books" Emmett asked. "Rose and I were busy" Rosalie promptly smacked him on the back of his head. "OW!" Nessie snickered at that. "see for yourselves" Alice said still exited handing the book to Jacob.

**About three thing's I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-**

** that thirsted for my blood. **

** And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement but that was nothing compared to the horrified look on Bella's face and the exited look on Alice and Nessie's face "WE SO GOTTA READ THESE" Emmett boomed as Jacob deftly handed the book to Bella "maybe you should read first, I mean it is about you" "o.k." Bella choked out. **Preface **Bella began...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So how did I do should I continue this or not it all depends on your reviews but really I havent written anything accept for school so I need to know if its any good or if I should quit now. Flames will be doused and criticism is just as welcome as complements.**

**~ Gothic-Angel342**


	2. Preface (sorry about before i messed up)

Ch.2 **Preface**

**I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD die- **Bella read.

"Optimistic as usual I see" Emmett joked. But a glare from Rosalie shut him up.

"Mom" Renesmee said worriedly.

"It's o.k. Ness I'm fine" Bella comforted her daughter.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-b even if I had, I would not have imagined it **

**like this. I stared into the dark eyes of the hunter, **

All vampires in the room hissed at the mention of James, as the wolves started shaking a little as their instincts to protect kicked in.

Nessie just glared at the book wordlessly from her place on Jacob's lap.

**and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, **

**someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. **

"Always so selfless" Edward murmured.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I **

**couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any any **

**of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a **

**friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

The wolves stared at Bella in shock.

"And I thought my life sucked" Leah said.

"Alright who reads next?" Bella asked.

"Me" Alice announced grabbing the book."Chapter 1 **FIRST SIGHT**"

**Thank's for the reviews you guy's are awesome and I forgot the disclaimer up their so I don't own Twilight their I said it until next time.**

**~ Gothic-Angel342**


	3. AN (sorry guys)

**Hey I won't be able for awhile sorry. because my Grandma came up from California and I haven't seen her in a year so I wont have time to update till she leaves and the stupid social security people keep denying my uncle when he needs dialysis so I'm stressing over that to. I'll see you people when I can.**

**~ Gothic-Angel342**


End file.
